


Not so Silent Night

by Rotkehlchen2



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Party, Class Differences, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking, Some Humor, a bit of weed, aged down, also Christmas, did I say christmas?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotkehlchen2/pseuds/Rotkehlchen2
Summary: Недавно перебравшийся в Лондон молодой Рэймонд Смит, барыжащий травкой в низах империи Микки, проводит удивительное Рождество в той среде, к которой никогда не принадлежал.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 1





	Not so Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Чисто эксперимент посмотреть на динамику характера 24-х летнего Смита. Может кому-нибудь тоже зайдёт этот приёбнутый хэд)

Новогоднее настроение в воздухе! Почувствуйте радость праздников с нами! Маркетинговая хуйня. Демонстративный консьюмеризм Рэя бесил куда больше, чем очередная перепевка на «Last Christmas». Но как совладать, когда получил первую охуенно большую зарплату в уникальной конопляной империи устрашающего Пирсона? Никак.

Поэтому поддатый, довольный и ужасно дрыгающийся под хоть что-то, что имело ритм, Смит бродил по огромному торговому центру, в попытке найти себе любимые Рибоки. Классических белых кед никогда не бывает мало! Особенно, когда за белым так сложно ухаживать и держать без единого пятнышка.

Если попытаться охарактеризировать стиль, которому так тщательно отдавался Рэймонд — это что-то в тонах Nu-lad: кроссовки или кеды, прямые джинсы, в которых в любой момент можно удрать через забор, какой-нибудь простенький однотонный свитшот и обязательно спортивка с острым воротником сверху. Пышущая маскулинность, короткие волосы, постриженные машинкой, гладко выбритое лицо или лёгкий налёт светлой щетины. Но при этом всё отглаженное, отутюженное, чистое и приятное.

Зависнув на скамейке и выбирая между белыми и белыми кроссовками, Смит перевёл взгляд за окно витрины. То, что один моднявый магазинчик был закрыт двумя шкафами в костюмах, а попасть внутрь пыталась различного вида молодёжь, намекнуло на то, что там проходила какая-то элитная закрытая вечеринка. Проникать на такие Рэй умел очень хорошо, да и с собой завалялись пара пакетиков травки очевидно дорогой белой вдовы супер сыра. Можно и толкнуть. Повысить свои пункты в нелегальном заведении Майкла.

Несколько минут он сидел неподвижно, прищурив взгляд и ища в толпе тех, кто попробует выйти с вечеринки, чтобы подбиться к ним, внедриться и заработать пару фунтов в карман. И такую компашку он нашёл: с дверей вырулили два парня, не менее поддатые чем он сам, и девчонка. На неё, ожидаемо, он обратил куда больше внимания, чем на парней. Худощавая, одни конечности, в коротеньких вырвиглазно-красных шортах на веселых рождественских подтяжках с ёлочками, белой классической рубашке и пиджаке с мужского плеча. Только потом он обратил внимание на изысканные туфли-оксфорды и красные носки подстать шортам. Она догнала парней, поправила прядь длинных не особо мытых волос за ухо и улыбнулась.

Смит последовал за компанией, вырвавшись из магазина с кроссовками и занырнув в тот, который выбрали пацаны.

— Аслан, мы же сказали, тема вечеринки — Рождество!

— У меня Рождество после Нового Года, отъебитесь, католики, — с акцентом произнес лохматый парень, которого затащили в отдел отвратительных и уродливых рождественских свитеров.

— Англикане, ебаный ты ортодокс! — отозвалась девчонка, пофырчав с лёгким недовольством.

— Ещё скажи, что в церковь по воскресеньям ходишь, — огрызнулся без особенной злобы русский, переведя взгляд на свитера.

— Предпочитаю ездить только на экзорцизмы.

На этот раз смешок издал второй парень.

— Почему я не могу надеть нормальный свитер, как у Пауэра? — указал Аслан на нормального вида рождественский свитер. Чуть помятый, немного старый, но всё же.

— Ты мог надеть нормальный, если бы подготовился заранее! А теперь — только самый уродский, какой мы сможем найти, — возразила ему девушка, уставившись хмуро и с мило вздёрнутым подбородком.

Пауэр тем временем нашёл какое-то дикое уродство: уебскую расцветку красного свитера, с набитой игрушкой в виде оленя или лося, торчащего и спереди, и сзади. Проводи Рэй конкурс уродских свитеров, обязательно дал бы ему первое место. Если бы не заметил похожий, но, блядь, с динозавром. Сочетание этого оттенка зеленого было поистине омерзительным, так что он подхватил этот свитер и влез в разговор аккуратно.

— Извините, я услышал, что вы ищете самый уродский свитер из всех. Думаю, это он, — в обход крайне недовольного Пауэра, Смит первым протянул ужасную вещь девушке, и та громко рассмеялась, пару раз ударив по торчащим лапкам динозавра.

— Аслан, ты понимаешь, что обязан это надеть, — она ловко отобрала у Рэя вешалку, вручив озадаченному русскому со вздёрнутой в возмущении губой.

— Ни за что.

— Ты не звучишь, как коренной житель, — добавил Рэймонд, вставив свою ремарку. Может, получится подобраться через девчонку или этого лохматого паренька.

— Я из Диснейленда, — отозвался он, стащив с себя куртку и кофту, чтобы примерить это непотребство.

— Из Нарнии, — аккуратно поправила девушка, заставив Смита улыбнуться.

Пауэр явно смотрел на него волком. Повесил обратно тот свитер, который нашёл, и теперь всячески пытался оказаться поближе к девчонке, словно территориальное животное, опасающееся за целостность своих угодьев. Рэй бросил на него вызывающий, гордый взгляд. Будь эти двое вместе, то Пауэр бы явно пытался держать её за руку или как-то разграничить своё влияние. Учитывая отсутствие таких жестов, Смит сделал вывод, что парень ужасно хотел подбить к ней клинья, но пока что этого не сделал. А раз не сделал, значит можно было вздёрнуть подбородок, приняв позу явной бычки, заявив о своём соревновании.

— Это отвратительно, — пожаловался Аслан, кинув взгляд на свой торс, из которого торчал плюшевый тираннозавр.

— Супер. Значит, берем, — безапелляционно произнесла девушка и Аслан вздохнул.

— Лора, почему ты меня так не любишь?

— Я люблю тебя, — с широкой улыбкой на лице ответила она на русском. Акцент резал ухо Аслана, но он улыбнулся в ответ. Пауэр и Рэй, из русского знающие разве что «сука» и «блядь», стояли в небольшой растерянности, пока Лора приобняла парня за шею, потрепав его волосы. — Но ты это заслужил, — добавила она уже на английском.

— И вот как тебя после этого ненавидеть? — сдался Аслан, — ладно, но мне срочно надо что-нибудь бахнуть, чтобы ходить в этом дольше пяти минут.

— Есть сигареты, таинственный незнакомец? — девушка обратилась к Смиту, и он, сделав вид, что не заметил её оценивания себя, коротко кивнул.

— Рэй, — представился он, не став добавлять, что их имена уже все слышал.

— Я мог бы дать тебе свой вейп, — встрял Пауэр, постаравшись отвоевать расположение.

— Ты когда в последний раз кайлы менял? — возразила она, оставив парня с потупленным взглядом. Явно давно, судя по его реакции.

Спустившись по здоровенному холлу молла, Рэймонд слегка радовался тому, что в старомодной привычке предпочитал сигареты. Нет, до его северного обиталища и места взращивания вейпы и культура парения дошли тоже быстро. Но ему они нравились куда меньше, чем сигареты. Может, ему просто не хотелось пахнуть клубничкой после курения. Или потому что вейпы обычно обладали меньше степенью табачности.

— Держи, — первую сигарету из спижженого у брата портсигара Смит протянул Аслану. Потянулся чуть вперёд, поджёг её, потом только взял одну себе и предложил Лоре. В курилке они стояли рядом, и Рэймонд не удержался от того, чтобы подставить руки с зажигалкой поближе к своей груди, вынудив девчонку склониться к себе под угрюмые взгляды Пауэра. На губах с зажатой сигаретой появилась победная ухмылка.

— Этот Санта определенно пьян, — обратила внимание парней Лора, и все трое уставились на едва перебирающего лапами, остановившегося у стенки мужика в костюме Санты, что решил проблеваться на кирпич.

— Я бы тоже не выдержал сначала не работать целый год, а потом носиться по всему миру, как ужаленный в жопу, — негромко подметил Смит, посмеявшись и выебнувшись своим умением делать колечки из дыма. Лора сразу отреагировала тихой усмешкой, а вот Аслан немного постоял, улыбнувшись не сразу.

— Ебаные акценты, — отозвался русский, кинув окурок себе под ноги. Рэй, за полгода житья в Лондоне слегка сбавил обороты своей «северности», но всё ещё было узнаваемо, откуда и кто он. Но это замечание Смит решил проигнорировать. Пусть ворчит себе там.

— Тебе не холодно? — обратился он к Лоре, кивнув головой на её тонкие длинные ноги без единой защиты от погоды. В декабре.

— Она ёбнутая, — вновь в ответ проворчал Аслан. Девчонка улыбнулась, стряхнув пепел с сигареты.

— Не ёбнутая, а закаленная, это разные вещи, теплолюбивое ты растение.

— Я же сказал, ёбнутая, — Аслан накинул капюшон своей куртки, вздохнув совсем обреченно.

— Мне холодно на тебя смотреть, — выдал Рэймонд, начав стягивать с себя стёганую куртку. Его очередной маленькой победой было то, что Лора предложенную куртку приняла, даже позволила ему самому накинуть на её плечи.

— Еблан охуевший! — взревел Пауэр, потеряв терпение на этом маленькой жесте. Смит ощутил, как тот схватил его за предплечье, утянув и развернув к себе.

Первой же реакцией было выплюнуть сигарету и с разворота зарядить пацану в морду. Пауэр упал назад от такого приёма, обиженный, оскорблённый этим недоударом — скорее оплеухой обратной стороной ладони по лицу.

— Я не потерплю быть облапанным каким-то наркошей, — прорычал Рэй, для убедительности наклонившись. Но Пауэр поднялся на ноги, бросившись во второй раз, а Аслан за плечо оттащил Лору в сторону от дерущихся. Она потерянно озиралась, следила за обоими парнями и явно порывалась ворваться между. Только Аслан и ей этого позволять не стал, продолжив придерживать плечо.

Как мартовские коты дерутся по весне за кошечку, так и молодые британские идиоты готовы месить друг другу рожи за доступ к девушке.

— А ещё говорят, что мы необузданные приёбнутые гопники, — на ухо ей выдохнул русский, осмотрев, как уже второй раз Рэй отправил Пауэра точным ударом валяться на асфальте. С той стороны улицы пьяный санта ободряюще засвистел.

Но долго терпеть этого Лора не стала. Подскочила вперёд, вырисовавшись перед перекошенным адреналином лицом Смита, зарядив ему такой точный и сильный удар в лицо, что Рэй опешил, вздрогнул, не понял, что вообще блядь произошло, и почему у девчонки такая тяжёлая рука. Фонарь она ему точно поставила.

— Я вам, блядь, не товар по распродаже в Теско! — она задрала голову. Гордая, хмурая, обиженная тем фактом, какую хуйню устроили на её глазах. Рэймонд не сразу смог обуздать свои порывы, ибо одна рука сначала потянулась врезать в ответку за подбитый глаз, а вторая хотела поправить растущее возбуждение в джинсах от этого прямого взгляда зелёных глаз. Но он выдохнул, закусил верхнюю губу, раздув ноздри тяжёлым дыханием.

— Я знаю, — выдал он, — извини, — и потупил взгляд, уставившись на свои кроссовки. Было глупо отвечать на выходку Пауэра, но легко заводимый Рэй понимал, что по-другому отреагировать и не мог.

— За клевету извиниться не забудь, — всё так же хмуро выдала Лора, слегка расслабившись от принятия Смитом его ошибки.

— За какую такую клевету? — возразил он, вытерев кровь с разбитой губы и кинув пару редких взглядов с лица девушки на остановившегося сзади неё Пауэра.

— Он не наркоман.

— Я не хочу тебя обижать, но он явно юзает, как минимум крэк. Или ты думаешь, что он такой заторможенный по жизни и зрачки расширенные только при виде тебя? — ответ вышел слегка язвительный, но открыть ей глаза на своего дружка Смиту хотелось. Это ведь сразу минус любая конкуренция.

— Пауэр..? — Лора развернулась к своему другу, рассмотрев его с неодобрением, осуждением и вопрошанием. Она не думала, даже не представляла, что он мог принимать что-то тяжелее травки или молли, которым они иногда закусывали перед выступлением.

— Этот еблан прав, — отрезал Пауэр, — но я могу бросить.

— Они все так говорят, — Смит склонился к девушке сзади, отметив ей это на самое ухо. — Пиздеж чистой воды. И тебя за собой утащит, если поддашься.

— Ты откуда знаешь? — Лора развернулась к нему обратно, не подумав отступать, и расстояние между ними было совсем минимальное. Рэй едва заметно улыбнулся.

Вместо ответа словами он просто прихватил лацкан своей куртки на ней и вытащил пакетик расфасованной травки.

— Я, правда, занимаюсь только коноплей, — пояснил он, — всё ещё наркотик, знаю, но людей зато не убивает.

Конечно, «занимаюсь» было громким словом. Рэймонд всего несколько месяцев как нашёл себе новое призвание. Но получалось у него хорошо. Природный шарм, острый ум и хорошие свойства всё считать помогали в этом нелёгком деле. Пока Лора переваривала это знание, встрял Аслан:

— Так ты типа хотел пройти с нами на пати?

В этот раз Смит кивнул. Для него этот вопрос был слишком очевидным.

— Пошли проведём его, — низким, приглушенным голосом отозвалась Лора, откинув все недоуменные взгляды друзей. Пауэр, плюнув, сразу прошёл обратно в здание, опустив плечи и просто скрывшись побыстрее. — Ему-то без разницы, другую идиотку найдёт, которую заставит думать, что кто-то вроде него опустится до её уровня. 

Теперь настала очередь Рэя приёбнуто вскидывать брови. Он уложил ладонь на плечо Лоры, остановив её от дальнейшего движения. 

— Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить наедине. 

— Хорошо, — она отклонилась немного назад. Аслан настороженно смотрел на них, вглядывался в глаза подруги. 

— Ты уверена? 

— Если увидишь на мне второй фингал, значит, разговор прошёл не очень, — пошутил Рэй, полуобернувшись. Русский был выше его на пару сантиметров, но дико горбился. 

— Я не тебя спрашиваю. 

— Всё нормально, Аслан. Мы вас нагоним, — кивнула Лора, проследив взглядом, что друг ушел очень неуверенно и часто оборачивался. 

— Тебе случайно не повезло натолкнуться на человека, который знает, насколько токсичным бывает общество к молодым девчонкам. Кто что тебе такого наговорил, что я внезапно оказался уровнем выше тебя? — Смит скрестил руки на груди, показав всю свою серьёзность к этому вопросу. 

— Ты мало похож на девчонку. Откуда знаешь? — огрызнулась Лора, скопировав его жест. 

— У меня есть младшая сестра. Я такого на её страничке начитался, что хотел каждого комментатора найти и закопать в лесу. 

— Как я могу быть в том же ранге, что и мечта миллионов: высокий голубоглазый блондин? 

— Я не настолько высокий, — начал Рэймонд, — и ты первая девчонка, которую я видел в таком странном сочетании шорт и пиджака, которая выглядит в этом сногшибательно. 

— Нахуя льстишь? — Лора отшагнула назад, но Смит сделал шаг вперёд, пока она не уперлась лопатками в стенку курилки, тяжело выдохнув на вид того, как Рэй запер её на месте. 

— Какой толк мне подлизываться после того, как ты сказала, что возьмёшь с собой в любом случае? — вскинул брови Рэймонд, кончиками пальцев задев острую скулу, спустившись на челюсть и пройдясь вдоль шеи. 

— Чтобы я не передумала, — пожала плечами она, слегка напрягшись от его жестов, но ощутив, что она может освободиться или остановить Смита в любой момент. Поэтому пока что не останавливала, изучая, что будет дальше. 

— Я мог не флиртовать с тобой и не воевать с твоим воздыхателем, чтобы пройти с вами всеми, — заметил Рэй, указательным пальцем проведя вдоль линии челюсти, прежде чем аккуратно ухватил Лору за подбородок, задев подушечкой большого пальца её нижнюю губу. 

Рвано вздохнув от таких приближений и покушений на свои губы, Лора стояла, застыв на месте. Сердце билось где-то в горле, потому что никаких подобных движений со стороны Смита она не ожидала. Всю эту вечеринку она думала о том, что, возможно, попробует замутить с Пауэром. Не заметить его воздыхание в её сторону было сложно. Хотя и с ним, особенно не подозревая о наркотиках, она считала себя мало подходящей по внешности. 

— Это всё ещё не ставит нас один уровень, — прошептала она, совсем не придумав, как ей реагировать на эти поглаживания своей губы. 

— Конечно, не ставит. Я — просто красивый отморозок. А ты излучаешь столько притягательной сексуальности, хотя больше похожа на долговязого нескладного подростка, что я не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы твой магнит не зацепил. Можно быть сколько угодно красивым, но людям ты не будешь нравиться настолько, как кто-то с твоей харизмой и привлекательностью. 

— Всё ещё подлизываешься, — Лора выскользнула из его рук, отдав куртку и отправившись в молл. 

— Считай как хочешь, — выдохнул Рэй, — но долбоебам в сети не верь. 

Впрочем, как и обещала, Лора провела его через толпу желающих, заставив его удивиться на то, как реагировали некоторые подростки: кричали радостное «Лора! Сфоткайся с нами! Лора, можно с тобой?» и это вынудило его задуматься о том, что она могла быть более популярна, чем он предполагал.

Но когда охранник поставил ему печать на ладонь, Лора исчезла в толпе так быстро, будто толпа, как живое существо, управлялось ею и пропускало туда, куда она только успеет подумать, не сказав ни слова. Рэю же пришлось пару раз воспользоваться шириной плеч, чтобы продраться через танцующую толпу. 

Свои запасы он продал быстро. Оставил только немного себе в награду на косячок, и остался бродить, бухнув бесплатного алкоголя и несколько раз тоже поддавшись настроению толпы, двигаясь хаотично, с желанием найти Лору среди этого безобразия и ещё с ней поговорить. Может, больше чем поговорить. 

— Лора, твой сет через двадцать минут, — предупредил один из саундтехников, поймав Прессфилд неподалеку от будки, где сейчас стоял другой парень. 

— Отлично, — кивнула она. Пауэра найти так и не удалось, рядом сидел только Аслан и пара друзей-музыкантов. 

— Так о чём этот барыга с тобой говорил? 

— Да забей. Ты знал о том, что Пауэр употребляет? — перевела тему она. 

— Я с ним немного юзал. 

Пиздец какой-то. Лора поджала губы. Отлично, двое её друзей употребляли крэк. Ощущала себя она от этого хуево, но решила не сосредотачиваться на этих отвратительных мыслях, а погрузила своё сознание в похоть. В реакцию тела, которую вызвал в ней Рэй. Потому что откатывать свою программу с болью и тоской на душе было бы абсолютно невозможно. А вот с лёгким желанием ощутить другого человека — вполне. 

Для развязности и уверенности махнув рюмку водки, Лора переняла место за техникой, услышав радостный голос одного из ведущих сегодня:

— И в завершение нашего вечера, представляю вам восходящую звезду, звук которой вас приятно удивит! Встречайте — VAAL! 

Рэй с любопытством пробрался через толпу, чтобы посмотреть, кто это такой интересный и восходящий, чтобы пополнить свои знания о молодежной культуре, в которую он так редко вступал сам. 

От вида этой широкой улыбки под светом кислотных заглушенных софитов, Смит попросту уронил челюсть. Увидеть там Лору он совсем не ожидал. И поэтому, залпом допив стакан какого-то дико элитного вискаря, открыто пялился за тем, как она устроилась за местом и начала погружение толпы. 

Как непосредственная часть этой толпы, Рэймонд поймал толпу мурашек вдоль позвоночника, безоговорочно приняв контроль Лоры над собой. С кислотой или без: это событие собиралось оставить на нём неизгладимое впечатление. 

Как настоящая альфа, Лора захватила всё внимание и желание молодёжи, управляясь их движениями так же тонко, как порхали её пальцы по микшеру, подкручивая, сдвигая. Рэй ощущал, словно эти пальцы бегают по нему самому, что-то в нем выкрутив, уговорив двигаться под музыку, которую он никогда бы и слушать не стал, заставив его просто ощущать, и ощущать не свои эмоции — а её. Принимать трансляцию, ловить излучение, и отдаваться неизведанным эмоциям на полную. Какой-то частичкой души он надеялся, что Лора заметит его в толпе. 

И она заметила. Перевела на него взгляд, поймала его в фокус внимания, что-то перекрутив так сильно, что Смит не сдержал сдавленного стона. Более диким было услышать ещё несколько пробежавших по толпе возбужденных вздохов. Что это было? Как это возможно? 

На секунду Рэймонд прикрыл глаза, облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы. Потом распахнул их на громком звуке, и рассмотрел, как Лора указала ему взглядом пройти куда-то вбок. Не думая, он ломанулся туда, и наткнулся на очередную оцепку охраны. Чёрт. Мозги совершенно не работали, поэтому предпринимать попытки проникнуть с помощью разговоров он не стал, а просто отошёл в сторонку, чтобы дождаться окончания выступления Лоры и её приглашения на словах. 

— Да, вон того панка сюда пустите, — услышал Рэй знакомый голос с русским акцентом. Смит послушно прошёл на приглашение охраны, дышащий как задыхающаяся лошадь с астмой, мокрее кота из колодца. 

— Вижу, ты неплохо повеселился в толпе, — заметил Аслан, проведя его за собой в какое-то закрытое помещение с кучей алкоголя и свежего воздуха. 

— Я как-будто в трансе оказался, — подтвердил Смит, устало упав на диван и схватившись за виски. 

— Словно ты ощущаешь её эмоции, а не свои, да? 

— Да, — не сразу выдохнул он, глотнув быстро весь стакан и откинувшись назад. 

— Я поэтому не люблю слушать её музыку в толпе. Мне неспокойно от этого эффекта, — признался Аслан, усевшись в кресло. 

В том, что этот эффект ему понравился, Рэй и не подумал признаваться. Кивнул только рассеянно, попытавшись привести дыхание в порядок и как-то расслабиться. Русский к нему с расспросами тоже не стал приставать, а молча пил и закусывал, переговариваясь разве что с приходящими и уходящими людьми. Смит не понимал кто это и не спрашивал. Только ждал. 

Лора появилась в комнате не очень быстро. Но когда зашла, то снова ринулась к рюмке водки, поставила пустую на стол с громким звуком и ухватила Смита за рукав спортивки, потянув за собой. 

— Пойдём со мной, покажу тебе одно интересное место, — на выдохе произнесла она, и Рэй безоговорочно пошёл следом, пока не оказался в небольшой комнатке с различным оборудованием — в основном колонками и усилителями. А Прессфилд быстро заперла дверь, выкрутив замочек.

Медленно она подошла ближе, вплотную к облокотившемуся о колонку Рэю. Чёрные зрачки, залившие почти всю радужку, выдавали его затопивший похотью разум. 

— Можно я, — Лора провела ладонью по его груди, наверх, к шее, — тебя поцелую? 

Через громкое дыхание было сложно различить еле слышное «блядь, да». 

Почувствовав дикое влечение к подчинению, Рэймонд, вцепившись в края колонки, стоял и ждал, пока Прессфилд возьмет его лицо в свои руки, наклонит к себе, накроет его губы своими. 

Он и так был больше похож на растекшуюся возбужденную лужицу смазки, чем на человека. Дёрнулся бёдрами навстречу, когда Лора так нагло и важно ворвалась языком в его рот. Он даже стона сдержать не смог, отчаянно-безнадежного, заявляющего: пожалуйста, что угодно, только позволь мне тебя трахнуть. Позволь расстегнуть штаны и отпустить ужасное давящее чувство джинс на измазанный собственной смазкой член. 

— Можно... — едва начала она снова, прошептав ему в самые губы, и даже не дослушав, Рэй прорычал:

— Да. Да, да, блядь, да. 

Посмеявшись на эту реакцию, Лора замедленно провела пальцами вдоль замка спортивки Смита, опустившись на джинсы и с лёгким удивлением ощупав явно выдающийся бугор. 

Не думая, что он в принципе может издавать подобные звуки, Рэй заскулил. Он не мог даже моргнуть, неотрывно следил за пальцами на ширинке, кажется, слишком громко мечтая о том, чтобы её расстегнули. 

Но вместо расстегивания Лора принялась опускаться на колени, и Смит тут же поймал её за плечи, не дав опуститься на пол. Она так и повисла в его руках, не совсем поняв, что происходит. 

— Я делаю что-то не то? 

— Пол грязный и холодный, а ты в шортах, — Рэймонд морщился от перевозбуждения, и поменялся местами, усадив Прессфилд на колонку, а сам пристроившись между её разведенных ног. — Приготовь салфетку, — дернулся он ближе, прижавшись губами к точеному подбородку, — я сейчас взорвусь, если ты расстегнёшь ремень. 

— Проверим? — Лора расплылась в улыбке, уложив пальцы на ремень и мучительно медленно, мучительно долго игралась с язычком пряжки, вынудив его задерживать дыхание слишком надолго, и стонать неразборчиво что-то вроде «пожалуйста, быстрее». 

Без ремня прямые джинсы свалились с бёдер мгновенно. Рэй посмущался слегка тому, что надел приятные свободные семейники вместо подчеркивающих размеры боксеров в обтяжку. 

— Извини. Знал бы, что мне перепадет, надел что-нибудь более вызывающее, — поулыбался он. Лора неотрывно глядела на худые, жилистые бёдра, на гладко выбритый пах и легкую светлую пушистость накачанных ног. На таком общем фоне его размеры выглядели намеренно больше, чем Прессфилд подозревала. 

— Я буду представлять, что ты в стрингах, — согласилась после недолгого молчания она, пока Рэй не ухватил её ногу, накрыв крепкой теплой ладонью и принимаясь дрочить. От такой наглости Лора застыла, не представляя, что делать. Она ведь даже не разделась, так и была в пиджаке. Что, кажется, совсем не смущало опьяненного видом Смита. Его стоны вперемешку с тихим горловым рычанием раздавались по комнате, и Прессфилд совсем не представляла, как на это реагировать. На неё впервые так прилюдно дрочили. Это заводило, пугало, и вынуждало замереть в попытке предпринять какое-то решение. Если оно здесь возможно, конечно. 

— Я ещё одета, — наконец, нашла слова она, и заметила, что Рэймонд крепче сжал на себе руку. 

— Похуй, — рыкнул он, свободной ладонью всё ещё схватившись за её нежное бледное бедро. — Я не выдержу. Спущу и перейдём к тебе, — пообещал Смит, простонав от хмурого взгляда. 

— А мне что делать? — Лора поерзала по колонке, и Рэй толкнул её немного назад, по пути к бедру успев посжимать содержимое лифчика через рубашку. 

— Лежать, — выдохнул Рэймонд, убыстрив темп ладони, — позволить мне насладиться видом. 

— Раздеться? — спросила она и получила ответ перемешанный со стонами. 

— Это опционально. 

Подобный опыт Лору заставлял немного краснеть. Громко посопев, она размышляла о том, что, может, Рэй был прав, и было у неё какое-то излучение привлекательности. Потому что вид стоящего над ней парня, которому хватило одного вида для того, чтобы себя ублажить, в какой-то степени, был реально лестным. 

Она закусила нижнюю губу, выудив у Рэя очередной громкий стон, и начала выправлять рубашку из шорт, успев только расстегнуть две нижних пуговицы, как ощутила уложенную на пуговицу шорт чужую ладонь, а следом навалившееся горячее тело со сбитым дыханием и резко: раскраневшуюся головку, вжатую в её ногу и вздрогнула с удивлением на излившегося на бедро и верхнее покрытие колонки Смита. 

— Я не знаю, что это было, — признался Рэймонд задыхающимся голосом, — скажи, если доставил неудобство. 

— Я вообще-то затащила тебя сюда доставлять мне оргазмы, а ты эгоист, — она тихо посмеялась, заставив Рэя еле слышно хрюкнуть на подобное заявление. 

— Обещаю, что неудовлетворенной не отпущу. Дай мне десять минут, — выдохнул он, прижимаясь сухими губами к её щеке. — Есть только проблема. 

— В чём? 

— У меня нет с собой резинок. 

Смит ведь не шёл в магазин за кроссовками ради потрахаться. Но Лора кивнула, уверенно оттолкнув его от себя ладонями и спрыгнув с колонки. 

— Я не думаю, что найти их будет проблемно. 

— Захвати ещё воды, — попросил он, устало усевшись на какой-то стул, — несладкой. 

Добавлять то, что её бедро всё ещё было перепачкано его днк, было совсем необязательно. Лора и сама заметила это, скрывшись на секунду в туалете и отмыв прохладной водой и салфетками все последствия. 

В толпе потных людей найти парочку с наличием презервативов оказалось несложно. По сути, резинками она забила все карманы пиджака, столько выступило желающих выручить в беде. После Прессфилд заглянула в отдельную комнату музыкантов, нашла слегка качнувшего головой Аслана, прихватила две поллитровых бутылки боржоми. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он просто самодовольный мудак? — спросил Аслан, вынудив Лору пожать плечами. 

— Иногда все, что тебе нужно — это горячий мудак, — и вернулась в комнатку с оборудованием и оставленным остывать парнем. 

— Нам хватит? — посмеялась заливисто она, вытащив из обоих карманов кучу упаковок. Рэй окинул это богатство и нахмурился наигранно. 

— Думаю, нет. На десяток меньше положенного, — он первым делом выхватил бутылку, залпом выпив все поллитра и выдохнув. 

Хмыкнув, Лора вернулась на колонку, стянув с себя пиджак. Она так и сидела с разведенными коленями, задумчиво приобняв себя одной рукой и обдумывала, что сказать. Сказать было нечего. 

Так что она попросту уставилась на обнажённые части Смита, и он этот взгляд уловил. Скинул трусы и джинсы окончательно, под закушенную губу расстегнул спортивку и через голову снял кофту, расправив плечи и покрасовавшись перед Прессфилд. Над шириной плеч он старался особенно, а уж после слов знакомого о том, что у любого дрыща есть шесть кубиков, принялся усиленно стараться нарастить мясо. Много пока не вышло, но прогресс уже был. 

— Как ты можешь быть таким красивым? — выдала Лора, откинувшись на локтях назад. Рэймонд в два шага дошёл до неё, властно уложив ладонь на выпирающую косточку таза. 

— Тот же вопрос, — ответил он, поддев пальцами новогоднюю подтяжку и спустив её с острого плеча вниз. Теперь была его очередь медлить и растягивать удовольствие. 

Впрочем, как бы ни хотелось помедлить, выдержки ещё не хватало. Раздел он её крайне быстро, облизываясь на вид аккуратной маленькой груди и слишком тощих, на его взгляд, бёдер. Но весь вид кричал о какой-то странной форме беззащитности. И поинтересоваться пришлось. 

— Тебе ведь есть восемнадцать? 

— Мне двадцать! — услышав крайнее возмущение и заебанность подобным вопросом, Смит облегченно выдохнул через нос. Всего лишь четыре года разницы, а ощущение, что все десять. 

— Извини, должен был спросить, — чуть прикусил губу Рэй, оставив россыпь ласковых поцелуев вдоль её торчащей ключицы. 

— Можешь проверить в википедии, — угрюмо бросила она, выудив тихий смешок у Рэймонда. 

Лора очень хотела занять свои руки Смитом, но упираться было некуда, кроме как на свои локти. И она запрокинула голову, хрипло постанывая на нежное изучение своего тела с помощью мокрых поцелуев. Рэймонд даже до рёбер не успел спуститься, как между ног уже было влажно, словно в теплице с орхидеями. Он спустил руку ниже, обвёл тёплыми нежными пальцами вдоль да около, раздразнив близостью ощущения, прежде чем нырнул в складочки, сначала одним пальцем, приноравливаясь, и добавив второй. 

Лора тихо постанывала, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу узловатым пальцам, утопленным по самые костяшки. Она прикрыла глаза и совсем не видела, с каким удовольствием Смит разглядывал её реакции и тело. 

— Где там мой размерчик, — промурчал Рэй, рассмотрев россыпь резинок. 

— Экстра маленькие там были, — отозвалась Прессфилд, заслужив шлепок куда-то под жопу и краткий укус в колено. Рэймонд уверенно раскатал презерватив, грозно позырив на Лору за подобную шутку. 

— Экстра, значит, маленький? — не сдержавшись, Рэй вытащил пальцы, моментально вогнал член на освободившееся место и выхватил у Прессфилд громкий, чуть болезненный стон. 

Заметив сморщенный на лёгкое движение бедрами назад нос, Смит замер ненадолго, переложив Лору поудобнее,вынудив её полностью лечь на колонку, а ноги закинуть на себя. Неспешно он водил всей ладонью по низу живота Прессфилд, пересчитав под пальцами родинки. 

— Будешь хорошей девочкой? — с ухмылкой склонившись, Рэймонд оставил несколько поцелуев на щеке, на пробу сделав пару неглубоких движений. — Привыкла к «экстра маленькому»? — Вместо «да» Лора двинулась в ответ, и крепко обхватила шею Смита обеими руками. 

Обвив одной рукой это острое тело, Рэй устроил руку под шеей и головой Лоры, оказав ей небольшую поддержку в мягкости. Вторая рука уже была для его удобства: он ухватился за её бедро, удерживая для своих сильных, резких толчков, вынуждающих Прессфилд беспрестанно стонать. 

Сам он, правда, был не лучше. Те же разнузданные стоны и довольные вздохи, каждый раз, когда Лора изгибалась под ним, принимая всю длину покорно со шлепком и съезжающими ногами с его торса. 

— Лора, — от звучания собственного имени этим низким шёпотом, вкупе с приятностью перелива северного акцента, она чуть вздрогнула, извиваясь в его руках. Смит издал стон ещё громче, ощутив тесность сжимания вокруг себя. Перед глазами помутнело. — Блядь. Не делай так, — попросил он, уткнувшись лбом чуть ниже ключицы и покусившись губами на её грудь. 

— Не нравится? — через силу спросила она. 

— Слишком нравится, — возразил Смит с не меньшей трудностью собирания звуков в слова. 

Окончательно он потерял голову, стоило Лоре попытаться произнести его имя. Именно попытаться. Дальше буквы «Р» она так и не зашла, сдалась сразу же, уткнувшись носом в блестящую от пота кожу ключиц, поймав запах Рэймонда и прикусив его кожу аккуратно, чтобы потом эти места зализать.

Темп вышел бешеный. Руками пришлось ухватиться так крепко, что синяки были обеспечены. Кто-то резко постучал в дверь, недовольно прикрикнув «потише там, суки!», что взыграло на гордости — если стоны мешают людям через музыку, то он определённо делает всё правильно. 

Резкий спазм всего тела Прессфилд, прикрытый стоном через долгий поцелуй, сначала немного испугал Смита своей оглушительной силой, но потом он ощутил, как стали размягчаться её мышцы после, оставляя подрагивающие бёдра в покое. 

Рэй спустил следом, совсем нескоро спускаясь с высоты своего отлёта. В приступе яростной нежности Смит принялся покрывать эти выдающиеся скулы краткими игривыми поцелуями, прежде чем отвлёкся на снятие презерватива и его аккуратное завязывание. 

Именно в этот момент он услышал тихий всхлип и сердце ушло в пятки. Сначала он кинул взгляд на резинку, убедившись, что крови нет, он не сделал больно. После второго всхлипа хотелось ударить самого себя по роже. 

— Я сделал что-то не так? — Рэй нависал над ней очаровывающе обеспокоенный, и слова о его мудачестве как-то лишний раз задержались в голове. Стал бы мудак спрашивать об этом и первым делом обвинять себя? 

— Ты потрясный, — Прессфилд погладила ладонью по вспотевшей груди Рэймонда. Потом шмыгнула носом, попытавшись поспешно вытереть ладонью выступившие слёзы. — Я просто рассталась... Это были мои первые отношения и долгие отношения, и я думала, что отвлечение мне поможет, — затараторила она, прежде чем Смит наклонился, погладив её тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. 

— Это никому не помогает, бросаться под первых встречных, — согласился он, отлучившись на секунду, натянув быстренько семейники и ухватив портсигар, усевшись на стул. Лора приподнялась на локтях, посмотрев на то, как быстро Рэй раздрочил самокрутку, всыпал туда немного марихуаны из последнего пакетика. И молча поманил Прессфилд рукой. 

Спрыгнув с колонки, по пути Лора нашла разве что свое нижнее белье, да и то лифчик оставила валяться. Рэймонд бросил ей в руки свою спортивную кофту, и скрутил бумажку обратно, рассевшись на стуле. 

— Это тебе будет куда полезнее, — кивнул он, пригласив к себе поближе. Прессфилд присела рядом, улыбнувшись, когда Смит перекинул её ноги через свое бедро, прижал поближе за плечи и зажег самокрутку, сделав первую затяжку и сразу же предложив разделить вторую. — С незнакомцами проще откровенничать. Так что можешь рассказывать, какой твой бывший мудак. 

— Бывшая, — поправила его Лора, приняв косяк и затянувшись с грустным вздохом. Теперь она не стала вытирать выступающие слезы, а просто прижалась носом к твёрдому плечу. 

— О, так я первый хер в твоей жизни? — на небольшую шутку перевел Рэймонд. 

— Резиновые считаются? 

— Нет, — зажав косяк губами, ухмыльнулся Смит, — только полный набор. 

— Если честно, я думала, будет сложнее, первый хер. 

— В плане? — он обнял Лору чуть крепче, увёл её растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо. 

— Обычно меня не заводили парни. 

— Я и ещё сотня человек на танцполе вполне себе ощутили твоё «не заводили», — подметил Рэй, рассмотрев, как Прессфилд затягивалась в очередной раз и всё ещё всхлипывала между делом. Слёзы были делом полезным, намного лучше, чем замыкать всё внутри себя, но смотреть на них нормально никак не выходило. 

Поэтому ебало его скакало от умиротворённости травки к обеспокоенности состоянием девчонки. Туда-сюда. 

— У меня такое впервые. 

— Знаю, передо мной сложно устоять, — широко ухмыльнулся Рэймонд, поймав лорин взгляд. На это довольство смотрела она с усмешкой. 

— Скорее перед твоей припиздью в таких красивых серых глазах. 

О своих прошлых отношениях Лора так ничего и не сказала. Рэй только успел пару раз тыльной стороной ладони вытереть с этих широких скул дорожки слез, и ничего лишнего не спрашивал. Слова были абсолютно не нужны в подобном совместном раскуривании травки и долгого отхода от оргазма с неконтролируемыми приступами нежности. 

Но Прессфилд начала одеваться. Смит смотрел на неё грустными щенячьими глазами, еле как вернув на место джинсы и застегнув ремень, когда она уже накидывала на место пиджак. И собиралась сбежать — выйти быстро, стремительно и просто, чтобы не думать лишний раз о Рэе. Надо было оставить всё на один раз, не терять эту магию случайного секса на вечеринке. 

Но Рэймонд ловко поймал её предплечье на выходе, развернув обратно к себе. И вжав в себя. И глядел ровно в глаза, придержав второй теплой ладонью её лицо. 

— Ты не хочешь оставить мне свой номер? 

— Нет, — с трудом собралась с силами Лора, хотя звук вышел очень сдавленный. 

— Почему? — Смит очень старался не звучать обиженным. Он-то уже в голове всё придумал, пока раскуривал самокрутку: первое свидание в кафешке, долгие прогулки по тихим уголкам Лондона, нежный романтический секс у него в квартирке. 

— Это должен был быть единственный раз. 

— А если я не хочу, чтобы он был единственным? — на этот вопрос Лора уставилась на Рэя не моргая. Каким образом ей удалось подцепить самодовольного мудака, который оказался все ещё самодовольным, но совсем не мудаком? 

— То мне очень жаль, — прохрипела она, вздрогнув, стоило Смиту прижать её к себе ещё ближе и поцеловать над хмурой бровью. — Я не готова к отношениям, — добавила она на этот мягкий жест. 

— Я готов подождать, — кивнул Рэй, вновь оказавшись со своими губами у её виска. — Я всего полгода в Лондоне и уезжать пока не собирался. 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? 

— Будем пересекаться на вечеринках, — пожал плечами Рэй. Пускай в нем не затыкалась и меркантильная сторона продажника, это было только дополнительным плюсом. — Буду иногда приглашать тебя куда-нибудь. Просто общаться, — заверил Смит, тут же томно понизив тон голоса, — или если тебе захочется повторить в более удобном месте. 

Лора так и замерла, хмурая, закрытая, поджавшая губы, сложившая руки в карманы, снова набитые упаковками защиты. Ей самой идея секса на один раз казалась излишне печальной. Но хотелось довести дело до конца и отказаться от дальнейших встреч.

— Ты же это каждой первой говоришь, которую трахнул, да?

— Не фанат интрижек на один раз, — Рэй аккуратно провёл большим пальцем по щеке Прессфилд, — в Лондоне ты у меня первая.

Прекрасно зная, как легко может подцепить себе кого угодно и где угодно, Рэймонд одноразовыми связями наигрался ещё до двадцати. Механический секс не был настолько интересен, как случайно найти удивительную девушку и остаться с ней на подольше.

— Брось, — Лора не стала говорить, что выглядел Смит однозначно как самодовольный мудак. И ошибиться в этом, впервые, было не так приятно, как она на это рассчитывала.

— Я безнадежный романтик, — признался он шёпотом, ткнувшись лбом в её лоб и просто понаблюдав, сбежит ли Лора, или всё же откликнется на просьбу и даст телефон. — Я уже планирую купить нам загородный домик, где будут свечи вокруг ванной, бокальчик вина, немного Барри Уайта и мои ублажающие тебя пальцы. Потом мы заведём кота и назовём его Джордж. Тебе нравится это имя?

— Для кота оно очень странное, — Прессфилд слегка улыбнулась, прикрыв глаза. Сука, почему это всё так сложно. — Ладно, записывай.

Рэймонд вручил ей свой старый мобильник, позволив самой вбить и подписать номер. Для проверки его правильности он быстро выбрал первый попавшийся улыбающийся смайлик и отправил его, услышав и почувствовав тихую вибрацию в кармане пиджака Лоры. Но ухмыльнулся.

— Покажи, что это была моя смска, — попросил он на всякий, и успокоился только когда Прессфилд выудила телефон, на заблокированном экране показав сообщение с его номера. А потом она выскользнула из его рук, быстро скрывшись за дверью. У неё снова сердце куда-то в горло упрыгало, не собираясь затыкаться. А ноги совсем не слушались, мечтая подкоситься и рухнуть куда-то вниз.

Тяжело выдохнув, Смит отправился на поиски туалета, привести себя в порядок после бурного вечера. Когда он ополоснул лицо холодной водой, то заметил зашедшего Пауэра и окинул его такой напыщенной широкой улыбкой, что казалось, этого самомнения парень не выдержит и снова полезет на него с кулаками. Впрочем, обошлось без мордобоя в толчке.

— Ну что, твой горячий мудак утолил все печали? — хмыкнул Аслан, почесав свободной рукой плечо.

— Он оказался не мудаком.

— Это печаль в твоём голосе? Охуеть, — посмеялся русский, — грустить из-за того, что парень для интрижки оказался не мудаком можешь только ты, Лора.

— Помолчал бы лучше, — она потянулась, стукнув рукой по тираннозавру на груди Аслана. — Он предложил продолжить общаться, — сцепила она руки между разведенных колен.

— Ты имеешь в виду продолжить ебаться?

— Нет, именно общаться. Странно, да? — Прессфилд не удержалась от очередной рюмки, постаравшись переварить хоть немного то, что согласилась дать свой номер. Весь этот вечер своей странностью побивал рекорды.

Разговор пришлось прервать, потому что в комнату уверенной походкой зашёл виновник обсуждения, уселся на диван поближе к Лоре и осмотрелся по сторонам. Потихоньку люди начинали расходиться. Совсем не подумав, что говорил, Рэй забросил руку на спинку дивана, кончиками пальцев задев плечо Прессфилд и спросил:

— Хочешь, подвезу тебя домой?

— Я живу далеко, — отмахнулась она, и Аслан добавил:

— Под Редингом, — он думал, что помогает отвадить этого северного парня, но, в итоге, сделал всё только наоборот.

— Серьёзно? Я снимаю квартиру в Рединге, — поделился Смит, склонившись поближе. — Так что нам по пути.

Лора немного подумала и кивнула, бросив кратко, что сходит за курткой. Когда они остались наедине с русским, Рэймонд поднялся с дивана, ненадолго остановившись перед креслом, в котором удобно сидел Аслан. Хотелось что-то сказать, но парень отреагировал первым.

— Если ты хоть чем-то ей навредишь, — начал он, и Смит смешливым взглядом окинул паренька. Угрозы? Серьёзно? — Я уговорю отца выслать за тобой пару его друзей.

— И мы будем пить водку и играть на балалайках? — усмехнулся Рэй.

— И тебя прикончат, оставив гнить в канаве. Потому что отец мой — бывший кгбшник. И твоя задумка с толканием травки никогда не выгорит в Лондоне. Здесь уже есть один серьёзный хер — Майкл Пирсон. Рулит рынком, погугли. А ещё они хорошие друзья с отцом Лоры, так что я бы на твоё месте упаковал вещички и уехал в ту дыру, с которой ты приехал.

Ненадолго Рэй замер, нервно дёрнув глазом. Ему стало интересно, кем был отец Лоры, и каким образом они связаны с его новым работодателем. Но в ответ он смог разве что понимающе кивнуть, заявляя жестом о том, что угрозы принял и понял. Впрочем, по поводу девчонки никаких плохих мыслей у него и не было.

— Готова? — посмотрел он на Лору, накинувшую на себя огромное пальто. Какой модный оверсайз.

— Ага, — отозвалась она с улыбкой, попрощавшись с Асланом крепкими объятиями. — Веди себя хорошо, маленький русский медведь.

— Я постараюсь, — чуть приулыбнулся парень в ответ, проводив парочку взглядом.

Рэймонд утащил переулками Лору к небольшой бесплатной парковке, на которой уцепил последнее место. Галантно открыл переднюю дверь перед ней, запустив её в свой старенький воксхолл корсу начала двухтысячных.

— Когда-нибудь я куплю себе мерседес и прокачу тебя на нём, — посмеялся он, усевшись на водительское сиденье и выудив из внутреннего кармана контейнер для линз. Прессфилд с охуеванием смотрела, как Рэй вытащил линзы из обоих глаз, крепко проморгался, вздохнув, и она сама повернула за щёку его лицо к себе. Цвет глаз ничуть не изменился.

— Я думала, ты цветные носишь, чтобы сделать свою радужку красивой.

— Если бы. Я слепой, что ебаный крот. Подай футляр из бардачка, — попросил он, подождав, пока в руку приземлится футляр с очками. А потом нацепил их на нос, аккуратно поправив. — Не могу водить в линзах, — признался он, заводя машину.

Пристегнувшись, Лора долго разглядывала Рэя в очках. Щурилась даже, пытаясь понять, выглядел он лучше или хуже. Оправа была хуевой, дешевой, и совсем не подходила его лицу. Но вся эта напускная резкая маскулинность словно отступала при наличии стёкол, открывая обычного английского пацана. Миловидного и простого.

— Едь до Рединга, а там я покажу дорогу, — предложила Прессфилд, аккуратно добавив, — я живу недалеко от Нижнего Базильдона. Знаешь где это?

— О, это неподалеку от того поместья какого-то напыщенного сноба?

— Да, там недалеко, — скрыв улыбку, ответила она, кивнув и сложив руки на своём пальто.

— Я хотел летом зайти туда, но не успел, они в июле уже закрыли вход, — пожал плечами Рэймонд, выкрутив руль. — Давай в следующем году когда у них там будет снова открытие, сходим вместе позырить на то, как живут угашенные лицемерные высшие классы?

— Обычно они открывают двери в июне, я бывала там, — кивнула Лора, удивившись, что Смит хотел строить такие далеко идущие планы.

— Ты бы со своим королевским произношением вписалась туда, — заметил Рэй на светофоре, улыбнувшись, — хотя тебя аристократкой хуй представишь.

— Почему? — на её смущенную улыбку он ненадолго засмотрелся и показал фак в окно, когда сзади жёстко погудели.

— Они ж некрасивые все, — просто ответил Смит, — вроде бы, столько бабла, земли, а сами не красивше своих лошадей. Вот ты знаешь, кто там живет? Ну там, маркиз какой, виконт, хер их там разбери.

— Герцог, — конечно, она знала. Но всё равно с интересом слушала яркое мнение Смита.

— Класс. Вот что он делает? Чем он заработал звание герцога? Небось, если старый, ещё и в палате Лордов сидит. Мы тут кричим и бьём в грудь, какая у нас опиздительная демократическая система, а ты вот в курсе об этой палате, где место получают по крови? И они же все друг друга знают. В маленьком закрытом кружочке, оторванные от реальности своей страны, решают, сколько и чего с нас сдирать! А мы считаем, что выбрали премьер-министра, и он всем управляет. А хуй большой и толстый.

— Так ты антимонархист? — чуть улыбнулась Лора.

— Я против системы, заставляющей людей смотреть горестно на стеклянные потолки своих клеток. Мой отец уехал из шахтерского городка искать счастья в Ньюкасле, потому что в его городе можно было стать либо бандитом, либо шахтером.

— А ты пошёл по его стопам и решил покорить столицу?

— О, не включай этот покровительственный тон выскочки, — состроил гримасу Смит, — ты-то явно из класса выше среднего. Образованная, красивая, талантливая — перед тобой и так открываются возможности, а заплатишь, откроются и те, что не захотели поддаваться сразу.

— В моём случае чаще всего говорят о непотизме, — кивнула она, улыбнувшись чуть шире, — поэтому я заставила все сайты убрать любые фотографии со мной за диджейской будкой и использовать только псевдоним. Чтобы музыка говорила сама за себя.

— Твоя музыка говорит очень громко, — усмехнулся он в ответ. На это Лора вытащила свой телефон, открыв одну из записей.

— Хочешь послушать? Я сделала кавер на «Silent Night», — предложив, некоторое время она ждала ответа, Рэй отвлекся только на одном из светофоров, позволив себе кивнуть. Конечно, он хотел послушать.

Если бы Лора вела курсы «как сделать простую рождественскую песню тёмной, чуть мрачной и холодной», то она могла бы начинать с этого кавера. Необычное звучание привычной песни Смиту нравилось. Чем-то оно напоминало о том, что различные музыканты накладывали отпечаток своей личности на всю производимую музыку. И тут отпечаток был очень заметный. А ещё он услышал голос Лоры в записи. Подкрученный, конечно, под мелодию, но всё же с узнаваемыми тонами.

— Так на чём я там остановился, — добавил он, выслушав песню молча и в тихом восхищении. — На герцоге, точно. Так вот, будь у него дети, ты вообще видела, как обычно ведут себя богатенькие отпрыски? Я работал официантом в одном из крутых заведений моего города. Это тотальный пиздец, никакого уважения к людям, все остальные для них не более чем обслуга.

— Вроде у него дочка есть, — Лора очень тщательно скрывала улыбку, только хмурила брови, сделав сосредоточенный вид о том, что слушала своего разговорчивого водителя.

— Уверен, что она испорченная избалованная девчонка, которая жизнь видела только из окна своего поместья да иллюминатора личного самолёта, — Рэй широко ухмыльнулся, строив ладонь на покусанную им коленке Прессфилд, — представь, в каком ужасе она была бы, окажись в этой машине?

— Она бы ни за что сюда не села, — в подтверждение посмеялась Лора, когда Смит быстро вернул руку на переключатель скоростей.

— Конечно. Полезла бы она в машину ко мне, — совсем недовольно отозвался он, — я до сих пор удивлен, что ты согласилась.

— Мне есть чего бояться? — приглушённым тоном спросила Лора, проведя своей ладошкой по колену в джинсе. Рэй громко сглотнул.

— Тебе точно нечего, ты мне и так поставила фингал на неделю, — Рэймонд расплылся в улыбке, качнув головой. — Я просто о том, что в этой жизни ни одной герцогской дочки в моей машине не окажется. Как я — не закончивший даже ебаной школы — могу оказаться в среде, в которой крутится напыщенная молодежь? Разве что толкну травку ей и её друзьям, и разойдемся в разные стороны.

— А что случилось с твоей школой?

Смит повернулся слегка, горбясь на сиденье, и вздохнул.

— За две недели до шестнадцатилетия я забрал свой первый взрослый паспорт и съебался из дома. Не всем нам повезло иметь полную любящую семью.

— Извини за такой личный вопрос, — вздохнула Прессфилд, ободряюще проведя пальцами по предплечью на руле.

— Всё нормально, — кивнул Рэй, — лучше скажи, куда тебя вести.

— А, выезжай на дорогу к тому поместью, скажу где повернуть, — улыбнулась она, вновь скрестив пальцы рук, расслабленные на своих ногах. Ей была интересна реакция Рэймонда, который всю дорогу поносил высший класс. Но надо было подготовить его заранее для пущего эффекта. — Я, кстати, общалась с парочкой аристократов, они не были такими избалованными, как ты говоришь.

— Это редкость, — отрезал он, — да и есть большая разница в общении с тобой и со мной. Но ладно, исключения встречаются. Подтверждающие правило!

— Наверное, тебе лучше знать, — согласилась Лора, показав куда завернуть. Пока они проезжали вдоль деревьев, Рэй и не думал напрягаться. Когда они выехали к парадному входу в поместье, по спине пробежался холодок. Нет, наверное, они просто проезжают мимо к её дому. — Можешь остановиться тут.

И вот Смит остановил машину почти у арочного входа, поглядел на колонны, а потом на свою попутчицу.

— Это шутка какая-то?

— Почему? Мне отсюда недалеко, — добавила Прессфилд с хитрой улыбкой, подождав, пока вышедший на улицу лакей подойдёт к машине.

— А, твои предки работают на этого сноба? — успокоился Рэй, на прощание схватив Лору, мягко направив её лицо к себе и оставив ей крепкий поцелуй для запоминания.

— Типа того, — ответила она после поцелуя, пальцами пройдясь по лицу Смита в ответ, очертив кончиками его ухо и нежную кожу за ним. — С Рождеством, Рэй. У нас еще будет новогодняя пати в городе, приходи, если захочешь.

— Обязательно, — промурчал Рэймонд, неохотно отпустив это скуластое лицо. — Тебя тоже с Рождеством.

— Добрый вечер, — лакей открыл пассажирскую дверцу, и Лора выскользнула из машины, — леди Лора.

Охуевшим в край взглядом Рэй наблюдал, как девчонка развернулась, успев заметить с широкой улыбкой на лице:

— Одна герцогская дочка в твоей машине уже оказалась, — и рассмеялась заливисто, поспешив в дом.

Протянув смачное «пиздец» на выдохе, стоило лакею захлопнуть дверь, Смит проморгался совершенно нервно и поправил очки, выехав по дорожке обратно на шоссе к Редингу. Сил хватило только на истеричный тихий смех по пути домой. 

«Могла бы сразу сказать о том, что ты выебистая дочка герцога», — отправил он сообщение, как только завалился на кровать в своей маленькой квартирке. 

«И пропустить такую интересную лекцию о том, что все аристократки некрасивые испорченные засранки?» 

«Я был неправ. Некоторые из них красивые и испорченные засранки»

«Сочту за комплимент» 

«Это он и был, миледи» 

«Назовешь меня так еще раз, хулиган, и я поставлю второй фингал под этим красивым глазом», — Лора лежала животом на кровати, держа в руках телефон. 

«Хорошо, миледи» 

Оставшуюся ночь они провели за долгой перепиской, укрепившей эту зарождающуюся и совсем нетривиальную дружбу. 

Или больше чем дружбу. 

Или чудо на Рождество. 


End file.
